


Give Me What You've Got

by garrideb



Category: Jem and the Holograms (Comics)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Girl Band, Girl Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrideb/pseuds/garrideb
Summary: Call Pizzazz whatever you want; she knows who she is.This fanvid was made for Festivids 2016.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwenfrankenstien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/gifts).



> Additional notes and download links available [here on Dreamwidth](http://garrideb.dreamwidth.org/56806.html). Also available [here on Tumblr](http://almondmocha.tumblr.com/post/157119508288/fanvid-for-phyllis-pizzazz-gabor-of-idws-jem).

Subtitles available on YouTube:

Or watch on Vimeo, where the password is: _misfits_


End file.
